


Appostamenti al freddo

by Sylphystia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphystia/pseuds/Sylphystia
Summary: Gokudera e Bel nel mezzo di un appostamento.





	Appostamenti al freddo

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: traffic (traffico)

"Ma ti pare che il nostro bersaglio è in ritardo per colpa del traffico?" Gokudera sbuffò, buttando a terra la cicca e schiacciandola con la punta della scarpa. "Ci tocca stare qui appostati un'altra ora e fa già un freddo boia adesso." Fece per tirare fuori un'altra sigaretta ma si rese conto che il pacchetto era ormai vuoto, ed imprecò.

Bel rise e si strinse di più nella sua pesante sciarpa di lana. "Il principe te l'aveva detto di vestirti meglio, dovresti imparare a seguire i consigli di chi ha più esperienza di te. Già che ci sei, dovresti anche smettere di fumare, è un'abitudine disgustosa ed il principe non approva."

"E perché cazzo dovrebbe fregarmi cosa ne pensi tu delle mie abitudini?" Gokudera frugò in ogni tasca nella speranza di trovare una sigaretta, ma non c'era niente.

"Perché il principe potrebbe smettere di baciarti se non la smetti di sapere di portacenere," fu la risposta di Bel, che poi scoppiò a ridere quando l'altro diventò paonazzo dalla vergogna.

"Non è che io ti abbia mai chiesto di farlo! È successo solo per colpa dell'adrenalina te l'ho detto!"

"C'è un limite alle volte per le cui puoi usare la stessa scusa, lo sai? Ma al principe non interessa cosa devi raccontarti per dormire la notte," disse in tono sprezzante. "Piuttosto, abbiamo un bel po' di tempo libero che potremmo proprio occupare facendo qualcosa che aiuterebbe a tenere lontano il freddo..."

Ancora rosso in faccia, Gokudera avrebbe voluto strozzare Bel, ma si limitò a zittirlo con un bacio, affrettandosi ad infilare le mani nel pesante cappotto dell'altro. Bel rise e avvolse la sciarpa attorno ad entrambi, in modo da riscaldare il bombarolo, che stava chiaramente patendo il freddo. In fondo lui era un principe che si preoccupava dei suoi sudditi preferiti.


End file.
